


Позолочены тени и темны лучи

by Makha



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/M, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makha/pseuds/Makha
Summary: Соуши думает, что это всё — плохая, затянувшаяся шутка, но разве собственное тело будет шутить? Когда Сан Чхоль наигранно и глухо стонет в шею, что-то останавливается и резко начинает нестись в сумасшедшем ритме. Наверное, его сердце. Или жизнь?





	1. не тебя, не прощай

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором герои немного старше, чем в каноне. В первой части — Сан Чхоль/Соуши и мимолётный лавхейт, во второй — Соуши/Майя, все последующие — Сан Чхоль/Соуши.
> 
> Альтернативное название, которое было предложено в конфе, и довольно подходящее — «The devil is gay». 
> 
> Строчки в начале из «Nitzer Ebb — Hit you back».

_He showed me everything I hide away_  
_Renounce and pray is all he'd say_

— Я не могу, я заебался.

Он вылетает из шумного зала, шипя проклятия.

Они сталкиваются в темноте клуба, почти обнимаются, и этого достаточно, чтобы пригвоздить Соуши к полу. Неловкость приходит не сразу. На незнакомом лице удивление, тело у него горячее — колючий жар ощутим даже через одежду.

Жар, от которого начинает покалывать в ладонях.

А щёки — жечь.

Потому что Соуши ощущает кое-что ещё — стояк. У этого парня.

Бледные губы незнакомца растягиваются в усмешке, он выдыхает, опаляя кожу. Соуши думает, что задохнётся, если простоит рядом чуть дольше.

Но и уходить не хочется.

Это — начало.

Это — ошибка.

Иногда полезно совершать ошибки, чтобы учиться новому, но…

~

Его имя узнаётся чисто случайно. Случайно.

Ага, как же.

Сан Чхоль. Выродок семьи Ким — Соуши наслышан о них от Ён Ги.

Бывают люди — не люди, а звери. К таким в лапы попадёшь — сдохнешь от страха, голода или станешь похожим. Своим. Привыкнешь, как к алкоголю. Подсядешь, как на наркотики. Соуши слишком часто слышал «ты мне не нравишься» — свойственное обращение к зверям, — чтобы не понимать, как постепенно сердце черствеет и перестаёт реагировать на подобные колкие высказывания, от кого бы они ни были. Или это он вырос?

Когда смазливая девчонка бросает «ты мне не нравишься» сладким тоном, Соуши вздрагивает. Это говорят не ему, но всё же хочется осадить её — она льнёт к груди парня, похотливо улыбаясь, и пожирает его глазами.

Пока этот парень пожирает глазами Соуши.

Во рту пересыхает, а в горле першит, словно он после безумной пьяной ночи.

Горлышко бутылки, раскрученной на узком столе, указывает на него.

_Ты и я — что могло бы выйти?_

Соуши сказал это Майе. Соуши намекал, а теперь сознание намекает, подставляя вместо женского лица мужское, бледное, острое, с блондинистыми волосами, спадающими на лоб. Рот растягивается в вызывающей улыбке — и у того Сан Чхоля, что в его воображении, и у сидящего в противоположной стороне клуба.

Никто не заставляет их целоваться. Парень с парнем — какие глупости.

Соуши отворачивается, прикрывая глаза. Музыка слышится будто через стену, а под веками ползают красные круги. Тянет улыбаться и одаривать людей игривыми взглядами и намёками, совсем немного — танцевать на столе, как раньше.

Ему нравится.

Что именно — он боится думать.

~

Проблема в тебе, во мне, мы неправильные, мы ошибочные — от костей, крови и до голоса.

Лето. Ночной свежий воздух охлаждает. И звуки засыпающего города… не слышно.

Он готов поклясться, что в голове шумит целый оркестр нецензурных выражений и криков ужаса разной тональности, когда из дверей неровной походкой выходит Сан Чхоль. Соуши слышит мелодию отчётливо. С ума сошёл? Что дальше, райские врата откроются, и их заберут с собой безликие ангелы?

Никаких ангелов. Лишь дьявол, направляющийся к нему с уверенным взглядом. О, с такими глазами — голубыми, прищуренными, приковывающими внимание — можно жечь королевства, мой король… Соуши тяжело вздыхает — мысли пляшут на шабаше, а тянуть их обратно нет сил.

Наверное, Соуши всё-таки сошёл с ума.

Если нет, то сойдёт.

Если не сойдёт, то сведёт кого-нибудь.

Сан Чхоль, похоже, поставил себе целью и то, и другое, но до сих пор держится на грани безумства. А столкнуть кого-то в яму — ну, разве ново? Ублюдки знают сотни способов свести к греху. И бросить в одиночестве.

«Никакого одиночества, — громогласно звенит в голове, когда между ними остаётся два шага, — не у тех, кто вокруг. Лишь в нём одном».

Сан Чхоль хватает его за плечи и впивается зубами в обветренные губы, зарывается пальцами в волосы, давит на затылок, притягивая ближе, и ничего не остаётся, ни лета, ни ночи, ни оркестра, есть бешено бьющееся сердце, будто вот-вот лопнет, запах сигарет, привкус вина и ядовитый жар, перебирающийся из тела Сан Чхоля в тело Соуши. Ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть.

Он жмурится, сжимая кулаки.

Мир дрожит, будто в него бьют, как в гонг.

— Ты пахнешь дымом.

Голос у Сан Чхоля низкий и хриплый, словно у старика. Соуши не сразу понимает, что тот отодвинулся — тепло тела не исчезает, оставаясь на коже бьющими током искорками.

Сан Чхоль задирает подбородок и облизывает губы, прикрывая глаза в блаженстве — не иначе.

— Ты пахнешь ублюдком, — у Соуши дрожат руки и немеют ноги, ему плевать, насколько нелепо звучит сказанное. Рот хочется держать открытым — проветрить, как комнату, в которой растёкся тлен.

— Я и есть ублюдок, — он усмехается.

Соуши глубоко вдыхает, надеясь высказать всё, что верещит внутри — в голове и в груди. Окружающие их декорации обесцвечиваются, становятся неважными и пустыми, а время не идёт — забывается, и ночь замолкает, боясь дёрнуть нить напряжения.

— …малыш, — игриво заканчивает Сан Чхоль, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Соуши давится слюной и кашляет, в горле першит, царапаются невыпущенные слова и зажатые оскорбления.

Он остаётся один.

Сан Чхоль же наверняка находит себе компанию.

~

В отчаянном побеге от одиночества он теряет и друзей, и себя. Границы смазываются.

Но даже в толпе, посреди доброжелателей, активно смеющихся над твоими шутками, одаривающих улыбками до ушей, рассказывающих интересные небылицы и кидающих оскорбления, как шарики, даже в гуще событий, в середине компании, в центре вселенной, — ты один. Обесцененный.

Пустой.

Ты один, но ты ищешь его — ведь он даёт тебе ощущения наполненности и близости, которые никто давно не дарил.

Ты забыл, как это.

Ты хочешь вспомнить.

~

Вот только, Сан Чхоль, он — не твоя история.

А ты — не его.

Ты — ничья.

Сначала нужно стать историей самому себе.

~

Соуши знает, что не отличается острым умом и цепляющим обаянием. Вообще-то, ему плевать. Вообще-то, его всё устраивает. Вообще-то, есть проблема насущнее.

Он не умеет любить.

У кого учиться? Ён Ги сбегает от себя, Дитер пытается окрепнуть, упуская шанс за шансом, Шин Э ждёт, когда станет готова выбрать. Люди, окружающие Соуши, _боятся любить_. Говорить с ними о чувствах — рубить топором.

— Что это за ересь, а не ухаживания? — Майя заливается хохотом, сгибаясь над стойкой — идеи, вычитанные из журналов, не впечатляют её. — Ты совсем как ребёнок, — лепечет она сквозь смех. — К-как два года назад… Не изменился.

Он скрещивает руки на груди и фыркает.

— Люди не меняются.

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, — Майя смахивает слёзы и смотрит на него, широко улыбаясь. Солнце тёплыми лучами играется в светлых волосах, как свет уличных фонарей игрался на лице Сан Чхоля. — Слишком сложная тема, забей. Знаешь, с одним поцелуем не откроется великая история вечной любви… Поцелуи — это вообще не настолько важно.

Соуши передёргивает от верно подобранных слов — неужели она мысли умеет читать? — и от некстати вернувшихся образов. Он активно запивал их до утра и агрессивно отгонял в течение дня, а теперь — вспомнились, как будто и не было никаких попыток забыть.

Его. Его забыть.

Это возможно?

— …надеюсь, что да, — шепчет Соуши.

— Что?

Он вздрагивает. Майя посмеивается и лучезарно улыбается, словно готова вырвать ему сердце, и ей такой — светлой, радостной, открытой и по-хорошему змеиной — Соуши не смеет рассказать о том, что внутри, помимо чувств к ней, вспыхнули пожаром чувства к парню. Да ещё к какому. К ублюдку.

Два сапога пара. Он закатывает глаза.

— Ничего. Мне вынести мусор?

~

Сан Чхоль сплёвывает кровь. Вообще-то Соуши — хороший мальчик, а шрам — пережиток прошлого, не заставляющий его бить людей.

Но с этим ублюдком всё иначе. Всё не так.

Сан Чхоль сидит на земле, вид у него потрёпанный, вымотанный, а взгляд не меняется — нахальный, наполненный вызовом. Пронизывающий насквозь ядовитыми спицами. Хочется выколоть ему глаза, под которыми пролегли тени. А подбородок-то задирает. В какую бы грязь ни упал, как бы ни облажался — не теряет гордости.

— Тебе понравилось, — он облизывает губы, впиваясь в них зубами, и Соуши следит за этим действием, словно загипнотизированный. Руки немеют. Кончики пальцев покалывает. Жарко. — Ты хочешь ещё.

Выражение победы на лице Сан Чхоля идеально гармонирует с выражением ужаса у Соуши. Грёбаная картина маслом. Искусство. Поместить в рамочку и повесить на стену — любоваться одинокими ночами. Без сомнений, блистательный сын не менее блистательной семьи Ким наслаждался бы такой красотой с присущими ему садистскими мыслями.

Соуши и противно, и... приятно?

— Блять, — шипит он, прикрывая рот ладонью. Уголки губ дёргаются в нервной улыбке.

_Ему и правда понравилось._

— Знаешь, в чём проблема? В том, что это не сон, а если бы я пришёл к тебе во сне, ты был бы приветливее. Тебе было бы стыдно, и ты бы молчал об этом, боясь, что кто-то узнает о неправильности…

— Хуявельности, — перебивает Соуши. — Оставь свои высокопарные речи девчонкам.

— А ты бы хотел быть на их месте?

— Закройся.

— Хотел бы? Хотел.

После того вечера он думал, что разбросается бранью, стоит услышать знакомый голос и нотки сарказма, но нет ни злости, ни капли раздражения. Ему всё равно. Внутри — усталость от учебного дня и недосыпа. И молчание, спокойное, ничего не обещающее, не скрывающее.

Но жарко. Как жарко-то!

Ладно, думает Соуши, ладно, хер с ним, пошёл нахер, ублюдок, это не он играет, это не я играю, мы не играем — мы просто пробуем. Ничего страшного не случится, если они дадут себе право на ошибку — и ошибутся, выбирая друг друга в одну ночь, в одной квартире, на одной постели. Наверное, сын блистательной семьи Ким не должен приводить домой незнакомого парня, ещё и с такой целью, но Сан Чхоль живёт отдельно от родителей — он предупреждает об этом сбивчивым шёпотом на ухо, когда забирается руками под футболку Соуши и водит холодными пальцами по торсу. Вверх. Вниз. Он тянет пряжку ремня, забывая, что они до сих пор в лифте — рассудок помутнён алкоголем и распаляющей похотью, из-за которой в штанах тесно, а в голове смазанные образы того, что произойдёт.

Вообще-то, Соуши хороший мальчик.

Вообще-то, обычно ему нравились девушки.

Обычно.

У него дёргается глаз и стоит на ублюдка. Соуши думает, что это всё — плохая, затянувшаяся шутка, но разве собственное тело будет шутить? Когда Сан Чхоль наигранно и глухо стонет в шею, что-то останавливается и резко начинает нестись в сумасшедшем ритме. Наверное, его сердце. Или жизнь? Всё смешивается, сдавливая горло крепкой хваткой осознания — надо остановиться. Но ему хочется продолжать безумие — хочется до боли, до скрипа зубов, до искр в глазах, а в груди пульсирует тугой узел неразборчивых эмоций, вызывающий тошноту и лёгкое головокружение. Он пьян. Он пьян им.

Сан Чхоль захлопывает за ними дверь и толкает Соуши к стене. Тесно прижимается и, шумно выдыхая, целует в подбородок — слишком нежно, по сравнению с предыдущими поцелуями, и слишком медленно для желания, захватившего их в капкан, заставляющий торопиться, словно время, отведённое им двоим, внезапно кончится.

Соуши упирается коленями в кровать, она скрипит, простыни холодные, как пальцы Сан Чхоля, скользящие по спине. Он стягивает с него футболку, не давая повернуться лицом, и напирает сверху — лопатку обжигает коротким поцелуем. Ещё. Сильнее. Ближе.

Он груб снаружи и саркастичен до оскомины, но под кожей чистая, больная нужда в нежности, словно обсессия, и если никто не подарит её ему, Сан Чхоль отдаст сам. Ведь если отдавать первым, то, может, удастся получить взаимный ответ? Не ножом.

Он даёт себе и Соуши шанс.

Соуши не знает, как относиться к переменчивым движениям Сан Чхоля — то резким, поспешным, напоминающим, что это всё на раз, без глубоких чувств, то заботливым, будто под шершавыми пальцами — кто-то дорогой, родной. Знакомый дольше, чем пару недель.

Но и то, и другое сливается в солёный коктейль, оставляющий привкус горечи на языке, как после сигареты.

Потому что это — ошибка.

Соуши не сомневается, не убегает от факта, осознаёт и принимает, сжимая подушку до белеющих костяшек.

Если закрыть глаза, то не страшно.

Закрыть глаза — бросить камень в Сан Чхоля.

Наверное, поэтому Соуши ни на секунду не жмурится и не отворачивается, он ведь хороший — вообще-то — мальчик. Нормально в этой ситуации думать о подобных вещах? Мысли сами скользят, звенят, как отголосок адского оркестра.

А может, потому что он никогда не видел _такого_ Сан Чхоля.

Соуши берёт и отдаёт. Соуши запоминает.

Чтобы потом забыть.

~

Ладно, хорошо, думает Соуши, прохладный воздух остужает разгорячённую кожу, фары проезжающих машин слепят глаза. Он сверхчувствителен — к звукам, к свету, к теплу, свернувшемуся внутри змеиным клубком. Хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь отвёз домой. Но город спит, и спят люди, боящиеся любви. Ладно, хорошо, думает Соуши, я принимаю себя, вот таким разломанным и долбанутым, и я принимаю их, поэтому они должны принять меня, да?

Говорить о Сан Чхоле больше не хочется никогда. Но Соуши кажется, что все вокруг намекают о нём, о секрете, родившемся ночью и ночью похороненном.

Ему жарко и холодно, ему хорошо и плохо.

Его тошнит.

Его раздирает эйфорией.

Когда Соуши закрывает глаза, он видит Сан Чхоля.

Когда Соуши открывает глаза, Сан Чхоль исчезает.

Закрыть глаза — бросить в него камень.

А Соуши хороший мальчик — наверное, поэтому он держит глаза открытыми до утра, пока чёткий образ не начинает смазываться, а потом вовсе исчезает из головы. Боль, разорвавшая ядовитую змею, расползается по телу вместо тепла, и он не спит, о, он не спит, он не сможет спать и в эту ночь, и в следующую, и во многие другие, рану не залечить, потому что нет раны, есть только ненужное имя, случайная связь и непрошеные воспоминания. Ничего не уйдёт — оно теперь в нём, как кровь.

Это Соуши тоже принимает, пусть с трудом, пусть сжимая челюсть и разъярённо рассматривая уставшее лицо в зеркале. Ну, чего ты ожидал? Что станет проще? Не сейчас.

Но потом — потом станет. Ведь Сан Чхоль не его история, и Соуши не история Сан Чхоля, и они, соприкоснувшиеся по ошибке, расходятся в противоположные стороны, как и должны были. Всё правильно. А с правильным легче смириться.

~

Расскажи мне, как ты не вспоминал о нём. Расскажи ему, как он не искал тебя в темноте клуба. Расскажи им, как они не приняли тебя.

Расскажи, как ему не снится твоё сбивчивое дыхание.

Расскажи себе, как ты пережил.

Ну что, не можешь?

Потому что этого не было.


	2. не ново, но зато

Майя — это девочка «я тебе ногу оторву», девочка «цветы в волосах», девочка «смех звонкий, чистый, от которого звенит в груди и хочется петь», и всё это кажется до слёз шаблонным, сладким, окрашенным в ярко-розовый.

И оно — мёдом на израненную душу Соуши. Любить он не умел, но, кажется, с ней начинает понимать основы.

~

Они — это подкалывать друг друга с утра.

— Ты выглядишь ужасно, просто ужасно, — Соуши зевает, широко раскрывая рот. Майя закатывает глаза и легонько пинает его в ногу, а когда разворачивается в сторону ванной, слышит смешок.

— Я тебе… патлы… повырываю… — она говорит медленно, с трудом подбирая слова — мозг ещё не очнулся, — и толкает дверь.

— Давай, — Соуши топает позади. Майе холодно, и её передёргивает, но от его хриплого голоса становится теплее где-то внутри, под ключицами, и это тепло разливается по телу, раскатывается по рукам, вызывая мурашки и заставляя волосы вставать дыбом. — Давай, дорогая, — он подпирает стену плечом, — у меня их немного.

Майя закатывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает. В Соуши летит полотенце, а затем она выпинывает его и закрывается на щеколду. Журчит вода, но через этот шум Майя слышит фырканье.

Всё хорошо.

~

Они — это драться подушками.

Одна из них рвётся, и перья разлетаются по небольшой комнате. Порыв ветра, влетевший через открытое окно, подхватывает их и несёт в лицо Майе. Она отмахивается, отплёвывается и зло рычит, когда Соуши кидает в неё эту подушку.

Всё белое, пушистое.

Как их чувства.

Перьев становится больше, они, кажется, окутывают комнату целиком, разве что не просачиваются в нос, в рот. Опадают, едва касаясь, и щекочут кожу рук.

В лёгкие втекает знакомый запах — его запах, Соуши обнимает её крепче и валит на диван, а Майя жмурится и визжит для вида.

Всё хорошо.

~

Они — это покупать друг другу еду и прогуливаться по утренней улице.

Майя пихает его в бок, Соуши отшатывается, посмеиваясь, на языке хрустят леденцы, сладко, вкусно, приятно. Он притягивает её к себе и приобнимает. Она пахнет сыром. Солнце поднимается, отсвечивая от окон высоток, но ничто не греет их сильнее, чем объятия. Наверное, так и должно быть. Наверное, этого Соуши ждал. Этого ему не хватало.

Всё правильно.

_…а с правильным легче смириться._

Отголосок прошлого бьёт под дых, и Соуши вздрагивает. Не сейчас. Не здесь. Не с ней.

_Не о нём._

Вот подсознание — мразь, а? Подсовывает худшее в лучшие моменты нашей жизни, издеваясь и проверяя на прочность.

— Что случилось? — Майя задирает голову, утыкаясь лбом ему в подбородок. Леденцов нет, нет хруста и вкуса сладости, вместо запаха сыра — запах бензина, и ветер несёт пыль в глаза. Лето сухое, утро душное.

Он не отвечает: слова затухают, в голове лишь неразборчивое эхо то ли оркестра, то ли перемешанных ответов, то ли звуков душной ночью, от воспоминаний о которой першит в горле и чешутся ладони.

Тогда Соуши понимает: «правильно» не значит «хорошо».

~

Они часто выезжали отдыхать — с Ён Ги, Дитером и Шин Э, иногда хвостиком привязывался Коуске, но чтоб лишь вдвоём с Майей — редко. Соуши решает насладиться их личным моментом, ни о чём не вспоминая и никого больше не впуская в мысли, кроме неё.

Машина и маленькие дома остаются позади, солнце клонится к горизонту, а небо оранжевое, будто апельсин, и они жмурятся, смотря вверх и глубоко дыша.

Они — это сходить с ума.

Посреди шумящего колосьями поля Майя пытается взять Соуши на руки, но получает порцию щекотки, и — внезапно — земля уходит из-под ног в прямом смысле слова. Она охает, широко раскрывая глаза, и облака смазываются, а над ухом слышится ехидный смешок. Дурак.

Дышится легко и свободно, а ветер мягко треплет волосы.

Поля золотые, как солнечные лучи, взросшие из земли, и широкие, кажущиеся бесконечными, словно возможности, открывающиеся перед ними, и словно любовь, переполняющая сердца. Созвучно с рекой журчит сильное желание охватить весь мир, жмурясь и мурлыча от удовольствия, прокричать о нежных чувствах, в истошном оре о которых клокочет душа, вызывая мурашки по спине и дрожь.

Майя громко и заливисто хохочет, зарываясь руками в волосы Соуши. В середине полей, мира, вселенной он останавливается и аккуратно опускает её, колосья щекочут шею и ноги, а вокруг разливается музыка, какую они никогда не слышали, и эта музыка перетекает в их тела, звучит внутри, согревая и успокаивая.

— Я хочу остановить время, — Майя блаженно улыбается, прикрывая глаза ладонью.

Соуши отвечает запоздало и хрипло.

— Не надо.

— Почему? — она поворачивает голову к нему, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, но на нём ничего не прочесть — ничего, кроме радости. Если бы не радость, Майя бы осталась недовольна и, может быть, даже обиделась, но она всего лишь фыркает.

— Потому что нас ждёт что-то лучше в будущем?

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь?

— Да, о мой великий философ… — он щипает её за бок, и Майя пинает его в ногу. — Это же от нас зависит.

— И не поспоришь.

Они — это хорошо по всем направлениям.

И правильно. Но где правильно, там не обязательно «хорошо».

Соуши понимает и принимает.

И жмурится. Потому что запахи — какие запахи! Хлеба, свежести и, конечно, сыра, а звуки — нет, не просто звуки, здесь — целый оркестр, не тот дьявольский, холодный и ночной, а иной — за него хочется отдать душу, и деньги, и всю прошлую жизнь, остаться в этой звенящей свободе, от которой щемит в груди, и петь — хотя Соуши никогда не пел. Наверное, Майя бы стала лесной богиней — он запросто представляет её с венком в волосах и цветами, связанными и рассыпанными по телу платьем.

А ты? Что бы ты делал, Соуши?

Охранял её.

Но за каждое исполненное желание приходится расплачиваться. И он бы расплачивался воспоминаниями о том, чего не вернуть.

_И о нём_.

О, какая бы мука из этого получилась!

Горькая.

И сладкая.

Соуши тяжело вздыхает.

Но без прошлого от них бы ничего не осталось, а он решил, что принимает всё, что натворил, во что ввязался, кому доверился и кому позволил проявить к себе нежность — эти выборы, может, и сиюминутные порывы, но не теряют ценности. Они должны быть ценными для него. Иначе сколько стоит сам Соуши? Грязный грош.

~

Может, он и не знает, что с ними случится через год, два, будет ли у них совместное будущее. Но он знает, что сейчас ему _хорошо_ , а когда не хорошо, тогда бывает _правильно_. И это знание стоит дорого.

И этого ему достаточно.


	3. цинизм

**Yota, 01 — цинизм.**

Сан Чхоль буквально дышит цинизмом, его кожа, кровь, голос — всё состоит из цинизма. Да что уж там: он сам — цинизм, от которого у Соуши першит в горле и чешутся кулаки. Как не попасть под влияние такого, если даже не удаётся избежать лёгкого раздражения?

Со временем цинизм становится таким, над каким можно смеяться. Соуши привыкает.

Иногда устоявшаяся система «я сделаю, что угодно, чтобы получить желаемое, и не важно, что или кого сломаю» пугает его, но он привыкает и к этому, хотя не теряет надежды переучить Сан Чхоля.

Ён Ги криво улыбается, опуская взгляд к стакану в руке. Он покручивает его, и вода в нём плещется, гипнотизируя сильнее, чем хотелось.

— Людей не переучишь, — голос Ён Ги вдруг хриплый и приглушенный, во взгляде — что-то незнакомое, неразборчивое, доступное ему одному. И Соуши бы попросил поделиться, но сейчас разговор о другом — не о Ён Ги, не о старых ранах. Вместо этого он фыркает.

— И что тогда делать? Бросать? Мёртвый случай?

Ён Ги задумчиво кивает, поджимая губы, а потом мотает головой.

— Научи его.

Соуши замирает на секунду, а затем устало вздыхает. Как будто знал, но не хотел принимать этот ответ.

— Легче сказать, чем сделать.

Ён Ги снова усмехается:

— Ты удивлён? В этом мире очень мало лёгкого, но так ведь веселее. Да и ты не глуп — должен понимать, что означает выбрать человека, подобного ему. И тем более, что означает выбирать его.

— Знаю лучше тебя, но ты говоришь так, как будто всё как раз наоборот.

— Я всегда всё знаю лучше всех, — Ён Ги лучезарно улыбается. Соуши не уверен, искренне согласиться или шутливо остудить — он закатывает глаза и выдаёт нейтральное, но все же с ноткой иронии «ну да, конечно».

Не переучивать, а научить?

А может, не такой уж плохой вариант.

 

~

Но речь не о плохом. Соуши прав — речь всё-таки о сложности, а сложность в этом по умолчанию высока. Когда дело касается Сан Чхоля, ставки повышаются до «легче свернуть шею». И вот тут небольшой простор — свернуть или ему, или Соуши.

— Это не способ добиться необходимого, — он держит его за ворот, приблизив к себе, и губы Сан Чхоля в крови, но растянуты усмешкой.

— Это способ, просто не для тебя.

— У меня уже нет подходящих слов, и я не представляю, как тебя можно образумить. Но это, — Соуши трясёт руку, хрустит ткань рубашки, Сан Чхоль смиренно покачивается в такт, — это неправильно.

Они смотрят глаза в глаза и не отрываются. Потянись вперёд, прижмись чуть сильнее — и получится больной поцелуй, но никто не решается на этот шаг, потому что сейчас не время, и несмотря на то, что Сан Чхолю очень хочется заткнуть его, не причиняя физического — серьёзного — вреда, он не двигается и покорно выслушивает и терпит всё, что Соуши припас для него за тонкой душевной оболочкой. А во взгляде уставшее «ты же должен был понимать, кто я, кого ты выбираешь и что будет нелегко».

У Соуши — «я не сдамся, я не отпущу тебя, не дам опуститься ещё ниже» и не верящее, едва испуганное «нет, нет, нет, нет». Сердце сделало выбор за него, но он понимал, что сложности — их судьба. Они справятся.

_Правда же?.._

Но оба знают, что «да, да, да, это бесполезно». Как ломать позвонки, медленно, со вкусом и одними пальцами, ничего не используя, полагаясь лишь на свою силу, не особо приправленную злостью, а, скорее, отчаянием и испаряющимся желанием что-то исправить. Но исправлять в людях — бессмыслица, вряд ли что-нибудь получится. Это не сказка, где плохое меняется на хорошее, это реальность, где люди не делятся на «плохих» и «хороших».

Нужно дать ему быть самим собой.

Иногда Соуши думает, что это равноценно тому, чтобы дать ему утонуть.

 

~

— Когда ты прекратишь меня бить? — Сан Чхоль водит по синякам на животе и шее — Соуши не очень аккуратно схватил его за горло, впиваясь пальцами в кожу и оставляя царапины.

— Когда ты станешь хорошим, — он садится на кровать, отворачиваясь от него, и сцепляет руки в замок. За спиной раздаётся смешок.

— То есть никогда... Что ж, не то чтобы мне это нравилось, я всё-таки не мазохист... Хотя...

Молчание затягивается. Соуши нервно следит за ним в отражении зеркала.

У Сан Чхоля выступающие лопатки, а кожа в бледном утреннем свете кажется белой, словно он призрак и готов испариться.

Бессознательно — это по части Соуши, и поэтому он ничуть не удивляется, когда находит себя на полпути к Сан Чхолю. Тот не обращает внимание — или не слышит, или предпочитает проигнорировать, полностью открываясь под любой удар. Но Соуши обнимает его со спины, утыкается губами в шею и застывает так, боясь вдохнуть.

Сан Чхоль тоже не дышит несколько секунд и не двигается. А потом коротко смеётся, накрывая пальцы Соуши ладонью. Его прикосновения к животу — аккуратные и мягкие, но, даже если будет больно, Сан Чхоль потерпит.

Тишина его квартиры ласкает уши, звучание размеренного сердцебиения вписывается в картину и наконец не раздражает.

— Я выбрал тебя, и я не откажусь от этого выбора, — Соуши прикрывает глаза.

Сан Чхоль напрягается.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Чтобы ты знал. И не боялся. Не накручивай себя.

— Все люди кусаются и уходят, — Сан Чхоль невесело усмехается, отклоняясь назад и сильнее прижимаясь к Соуши. Он горячий и согревает, но этого тепла не хватит, чтобы объять всё тело снаружи и внутри, растопить ледяное колючее сердце и стереть сомнения.

Соуши не уверен, как его можно переубедить. Но зато точно знает другое: он никуда не уйдёт.


	4. сигареты

**Yota, 04 — сигареты.**

Несмотря на то, что Соуши считают плохим мальчиком и вообще разбойником с местной помойки — любой, которая поблизости с говорящим, — он не курит и не интересуется сигаретами ровно до того момента, пока не встречает Сан Чхоля у ворот футбольного поля.

— Что ты здесь забыл? — недоумение вырывается резче, чем он хотел. Сан Чхоль удивляется, приподнимая бровь в классической вызывающей манере, а потом усмехается, снова затягиваясь. Сигарета в тонких пальцах выглядит как орудие пыток.

Пыток не для Сан Чхоля, а для кого-нибудь ещё. Соуши запоздало понимает, что он сам вполне подходит под эту категорию «кого-нибудь ещё», и передёргивает плечами, словно надеется стряхнуть с себя цепкие лапы заинтересованности, которая не приведёт его ни к чему хорошему. Любопытство по отношению к Сан Чхолю однажды сожрёт Соуши, он уверен в этом, однако…

Что, если оно уже сожрало его? Тогда ничего страшного — и можно продолжать.

Они курят одну сигарету на двоих, и это как-то интимно… Соуши фыркает над мыслями и отводит взгляд от Сан Чхоля, повернувшегося к нему с немым вопросом. Тишина между ними не давит — скорее успокаивает, поглаживая напряжённые плечи, и постепенно под кожей растекается тепло.

Сан Чхоль выбрасывает сигарету в сторону, под ноги Соуши, и он давит её, устало вздыхая. Никотин поможет, но ненадолго. Да и нужна ли ему помощь — или причина остаться с ним подольше?..

— Недостаточно? — сбоку слышится смешок. Совсем рядом, но Сан Чхоль должен был стоять дальше. Соуши поворачивается и отшатывается, едва не заваливаясь на землю, но крепкие руки, хватающие его под мышку и за талию, тянут обратно, в горячие объятия. Сан Чхоль дышит ему в губы, приоткрыв рот, и задумчиво улыбается, прижимая Соуши ближе, почти впечатывая в грудь и не давая двинуться.

Горячо, горячо, горячо.

Соуши шумно вдыхает и сжимает пальцы на его плече. Сан Чхоль принимает это за согласие и призыв — как обычно — и наклоняется к нему. Он пахнет сигаретами и сам на вкус — горький. Поцелуй выходит вязким, неторопливым и более мягким, чем за все те случаи, которые ярким калейдоскопом стремительно проносятся в голове, прежде чем исчезнуть, оставляя его наедине с темнотой и сыростью промозглого дня и горячими губами. От них не хочется отрываться.

— Вот чему я тебя учу?.. — Сан Чхоль смеётся на ухо.

Соуши фыркает.

— Ничему новому.

— О? — насмешка и вызов звенят всего в одном звуке. — Даже так.

Сан Чхоль целует упрямее и глубже, прижимая к холодной шершавой стене, и тогда Соуши понимает, что означает «задыхаться от передозировки ощущениями».

Никотин поможет, но ненадолго.

Это — поможет так хорошо, что будет вспоминаться ещё несколько дней.


	5. мы

Он не спит. Но, вообще, проблематично даже пытаться уснуть, когда рядом с тобой лежит уставшее тело, пропахшее дымом, и пускает слюни на _твою_ подушку. Хотя тот факт, что это тело отчасти принадлежит тебе, успокаивает раздражение.

Сан Чхоль хочет закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон, но вместо этого он проваливается в размышления и в сто тысячный раз прокручивание воспоминаний о той самой ночи, проведённой вместе до точки, которую Соуши поставил без его разрешения.

До утра пролежав с открытыми глазами, Сан Чхоль уходит не предупреждая.

~

— Знаешь, вообще-то все в курсе, что я немного _не то_.

Шин Э пожимает плечами и закатывает глаза:

— Мне рассказать тебе страшную историю, в которой страшные люди творили страшные вещи с абсолютно нестрашными людьми?

— Хочешь сказать, что он не страшный? — Сан Чхоль криво улыбается, и в его взгляде вспыхивает не искра — целый огонь. Пожар. — О, ты просто не представляешь, насколько он страшен ночью.

Шин Э давится то ли слюной, то ли воздухом.

Сан Чхоль прикрывает глаза. Отчего-то он выглядит... грустным? Она никогда не видела его грустным, и не знает, как реагировать и что говорить, но чувства выбирают за неё — включается эмпатия, запуская мыслительные механизмы, подсовывающие удивлённые восклицания и заботливые вопросы. «Что случилось?» «Он в порядке?»

— Ты его любишь? — Сан Чхоль облизывает губы и так и не смотрит на неё. — Мне кажется, что мы с ним оба играем с огнём. То ли в смысле друг с другом, то ли с типом наших отношений, — он резко смеётся, жмурясь. — А может быть, это так у всех? Или хотя бы у кого-то ещё?

Шин Э судорожно вдыхает.

Она хорошо знает, как это.

— Я всегда любил играть с огнём. А он?

Мы обожжёмся? Сгорим? Сгниём раньше, чем сгорим?

Он всегда любил играть с огнём, и теперь огонь любит его — не тронет. Сан Чхоль перешагнёт и пойдёт дальше, не обращая внимания на привычные ожоги. А Соуши?

— Он пойдёт за тобой, — Шин Э разглядывает размытые блики на мокрой земле — отражения фонарей и света из окон соседнего здания. — Я уверена. Это же Соуши. А ты можешь временно выключить режим ублюдка и подождать его, если что.

— Ты у него набралась этой уверенности? — Сан Чхоль криво ухмыляется.

— У _них_ , — она копирует его ухмылку. — И да, я его люблю. А ты любишь Соуши. Так что возвращайся домой.

~

Он не помнит, когда «дом» стал не квартирой, подаренной родителями, а квартирой Соуши, маленькой и захламлённой, но атмосферной и тёплой.

~

Соуши знает, что такое «скучать» — это когда хочется кого-то или что-то вновь увидеть. Хотя бы увидеть. Большую часть времени он скучает по своей любимой приставке и последождевых вечерах на крыше. Каково «скучать по Сан Чхолю» Соуши узнаёт… внезапно. Посреди ванной при чистке зубов и смотря в зеркало — осознание приходит яркой и звонкой мыслью, которую он не сразу понимает, но когда понимает — давится. Кашель — да и сама мысль, сопровождаемая ухмыляющимся Сан Чхолем в голове — притягивает его к полу, зубная щётка валится изо рта, а слюни стекают по подбородку. Соуши выглядит нелепо, страшно и раздавлено, но ничего поделать с этим в общем-то не может.

Как и с тем, что скучает по Сан Чхолю.

Скучать по нему — это скрипеть зубами от раздражения. Его пошлая улыбка вспыхивает под веками, стоит закрыть глаза, а вибрирующий голос скользит на задворках сознания, вызывая знакомые мурашки. Шёпот Сан Чхоля — что-то дьявольское и обязанное быть запрещённым.

Сан Чхоль стоит, привалившись плечом к стене, и от него слегка пахнет алкоголем.

— Скучал?

Соуши думает: «Да. Скучал. Чертовски скучал, но хер я тебе скажу об этом. Или скажу?» Думает и вздыхает. Вздыхает и закрывает глаза рукой, поворачиваясь и пропадая в темноте коридора. Дверь за собой не закрывает, молча приглашая незваного гостя внутрь, и сжимается, слыша неторопливые шаги позади.

«Ну, приехали. Пиздец», — Соуши стоит посреди зала, уперев руки в бока, и мысленно затягивает себе петлю на шее.

Сан Чхоль обнимает его со спины, сжимая руки на животе, и утыкается губами в шею. Совершенно бесстыжий и собственнический жест. Соуши вздрагивает и замирает, но не пытается вырваться и даже не ворчит. Ровно до момента, пока хриплый голос над ухом не вызывает табун мурашек:

— Ты любишь меня?

Соуши глубоко вдыхает и не выдыхает. В ушах звенит, и глухо бьётся сердце. Он сжимает кулаки, прикусывает губу и закрывает глаза. Ответ выходит легко:

— Я скучал.


	6. переведи дыхание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ, где Сан Чхоль — стриптизёр, Соуши с компанией пришёл в стриптиз клуб просто ради любопытства, но остался ради… чего-то.  
> Мин Хёк, сценические принадлежности Сан Чхоля и его прозвище — от и ради деток из конфы.  
> Писалось под «CFO$ — Catch Your Breath», и я представляю, что именно эта музыка играла в сцене.  
> Фактически не закончен, потому что я не знаю, смогу ли я его закончить.

Ночь была жаркой. Ночь была сумасшедшей.

 

На языке разливается солёный вкус от коктейля, название которого Соуши даже не знает, как и не знает, кто заказал его. Он не обращает внимание на жжение во рту, на то, как опасно близко к краю бокала подкатывается жидкость, на то, как Мин Хёк рядом улыбается в дружелюбно-издевательской манере. Взгляд Соуши прикован к сцене в центре зала.

 

Он не помнит, чья идея была прийти в стриптиз клуб, но догадывается, что такой треш мог родиться только в голове одного идиота — Мин Хёка. Брат Майи — человек логики, распоряжающийся знаниями, как фигурками на шахматной доске, и играющий в шута с завидным мастерством, при этом не вызывая злобы или обиды у других. Но в то же время он — дикий, неустойчивый, с проклятым умом, рождающим ненормальные идеи. Дьявол. Что страшнее всего — Мин Хёк всегда был упрямым и способным затащить в свои проделки кого угодно. Соуши усмехался, думая, что справится с ним, но…

 

Сидя в полночь в душном клубе в компании друзей и пошлых разговоров, среди толпы пьяных людей, но как будто в приятном одиночестве, он понимает: не зарекайся, дружище, не зарекайся никогда — оно вернётся и вмажет тебе вдвойне.

 

И всё бы было хорошо… Но с момента, как Ён Ги отделался нервным смехом и широким оскалом и оставил их, Соуши догадывался, что ничего хорошо не будет. Предохраняющий рычаг — Ён Ги — исчез, и появилось множество вариантов того, как закончится ночь…

 

В мыслях остаются только нецензурные.

 

Приглушённое освещение клуба в синих, оранжевых и красных тонах, сменяющих один другого каждые несколько минут, медленно и незаметно, усыпляет бдительность и расслабляет, но Соуши ощущает каждый нерв в теле, движение груди при дыхании, покалывание жара на щеках, мурашки, пробегающиеся по коже от соприкосновения с тёплым воздухом. Тело холодное и покрыто потом, словно он чего-то боится. А он боится. И одновременно желает настолько, что в груди щемит и тянет.

 

Сцена невысока, в половину его роста, и шест прикреплён к потолку. На парне, кроме — слишком небольшого — белого нижнего белья, странное украшение, свисающее с шеи до пупка треугольником, обхватывающее плечи и выдающееся чуть в стороны от них, из-за чего каскад серебряных цепочек, соединённых и создающих подобие пустых чешуек, дрожит в воздухе, облегая его тело, как кольчуга. Абсолютно бесполезная кольчуга, которая не защитит даже от ветра. Одна серьга — золотая, длинная, с тонкими кольцами, связанными витиеватым серебром, как узорчатыми мостиками, качается из стороны в сторону — Соуши представляет, как она холодит кожу при соприкосновении с шеей, и невольно передёргивает плечами от резкой дрожи.

 

Движения парня плавные, грациозные и ленивые, как будто он совершает рутинное действие перед тем, как выйти в люди или лечь спать. Ещё немного — и он уснёт, послав всех к чертям. Он делает одолжение, продолжая танцевать, но каждый его поворот, взмах руки, наклон — всё попадает в такт музыки, создавая гипнотизирующую симфонию. Когда видение входит в резонанс со звуками — и видение, и звуки приобретают новые цвета. От этих мыслей Соуши чувствует себя пьяным больше, чем от алкоголя. И долбанувшимся.

 

Из отрывков разговора он понял, что прозвище парню — «дива», которое он явно выбрал сам, то ли всерьёз, то ли в шутку. Дива, ха? Соуши узнал Сан Чхоля в первую же секунду, когда увидел ядовитую улыбку и взгляд полуприкрытых глаз, которым он окидывал окружающих — это был взгляд ублюдка, ставившего всех ниже него. Но они и правда были ниже, что уж тут.

 

Поэтому Соуши безошибочно определяет: Сан Чхоль выбрал такое прозвище смеха ради, но не над ним, а над другими.

 

Не узнать его слишком сложно. Не узнать его, заметив на сцене сброшенную шубу и валяющиеся рядом солнцезащитные очки… Эти два предмета буквально кричали «Сан Чхоль! Ким!». И если зрители заорали бы в ответ «дива», Соуши заорал бы «мудак, падай!».

 

 _Наступи на меня_.

 

Он едва делает глоток коктейля и давится, громко кашляя. Соуши отгоняет тупое наваждение, успокаивая дыхание.

 

Влияние Мин Хёк опасно.

 

На самом деле, когда он заметил шубу и солнцезащитные очки, ему одновременно захотелось воскликнуть «боже» и разочарованно вздохнуть, помотав головой. Первое Сан Чхоль принял бы как комплимент, а на второе через пару секунд не осталось сил — на каждую его выходку реагировать бесполезно. Горбатого могила исправит.

 

Соуши, возвращая внимание к сцене, закатывает глаза — Сан Чхоль смотрит на него, на секунду остановившись, и широко ухмыляется. Незнакомые девушки рядом смеются и одобрительно пищат. Он морщится, как будто звуки, издаваемые ими, громче, чем музыка, которая почти не оставляет места на переговоры — если вы сидите дальше десяти сантиметром друг от друга, то, будьте добры, кричите, чтобы вас услышали. Соуши переводит взгляд к Сан Чхолю и глубоко вдыхает, потому что тот до сих пор наблюдает за ним, продолжая танец. Ленивый, как лев — король здешних просторов; плавный, как покачивающийся на ветру колос; грациозный по-кошачьи — властно и расслаблено. Сан Чхоль не сводит с него глаз, хотя в темноте клуба заметить Соуши — нелёгкая задача; он не сводит глаз, хотя в зале полно людей, которых можно заворожить, привлечь, зацепить; он не сводит, хотя постоянно возвращаться к одной точке посреди мириады возможных — трудно.

 

Народа столько, что тяжело дышать, но Соуши кажется, что нет никого. Пусто.

 

Соуши запоминает каждый изгиб украшений, но не его тела. Разглядывать тело Сан Чхоля — странно, неправильно и грубо. Соуши плох в понимании границ, но не до такой степени.

 

Однако это место создано для представлений в полуголом виде, которые принято смаковать, как вино, и если они уже здесь, то лучше не пустить деньги на ветер и взять всё от момента, да? Соуши поджимает губы, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать улыбку.

 

Из колонок играет тяжёлый рок без слов. Образы перед глазами, смешанные с давящей музыкой, вызывают лёгкое головокружение и заставляют сжимать кулаки. Он нервно сглатывает, наконец позволяя себе облизать потрескавшиеся губы. Сан Чхоль ухмыляется шире, и от этой ухмылки по позвоночнику пробегается ток — Соуши, дёргаясь, выпрямляется на стуле.

 

Ублюдок находится от него в десятке шагов, но как будто прямо перед ним, обдавая горячим дыханием и водя руками по напряжённым плечам.

 

Кажется, ему сносит крышу.

 

Сносить временно перестаёт, когда Мин Хёк наклоняется к уху и выдерживает напрягающую паузу.

 

— Он тебе нравится.

 

Угол его губ дёргается, и Соуши смотрит на рот Мин Хёка с отвращением, а потом скалится, отпихиваясь локтём:

 

— Давно не получал?

 

Мин Хёк смеётся — искренне, жмурясь, но в приглушённом освещении клуба, теперь красном, он выглядит как Сатана. Только подходящего хвоста не хватает.

 

Он снова придвигается ближе.

 

— Я тебе помогу.

 

Соуши хочет спросить, но Мин Хёк подмигивает и уходит в неизвестном направлении. Толпа сжирает его фигуру, и место за барной стойкой рядом с ним занимает другой человек. Соуши не реагирует, но задумывается: пора ли бежать или буря пройдёт мимо? С чем Мин Хёк собирается помочь? С Сан Чхолем? Как? В каком плане?

 

Музыка не останавливается, но краем глаза он замечает, что движение на сцене прекратилось. Соуши поднимает голову. Сан Чхоль, с абсолютно ровными ногами, наклоняется так низко, что умудряется поднять очки. Прежде, чем надеть их, он накидывает шубу. Всё, что Соуши хотел рассмотреть, теперь скрыто за мехом, а обжигающий взгляд спрятан.

 

Он чувствует разочарование — и не удивляется.

 

Через несколько минут возвращается Мин Хёк, с той же дьявольской улыбкой, и шепчет то, что заставляет Соуши открыть рот. Но не говорит ни слова — его пихают в спину в нужном направлении. Людей становится меньше, пока они не пропадают из виду совсем. Мин Хёк прекращает давить на лопатки только тогда, когда вталкивает его мимо крупного охранника в пустующую комнату с фиолетовым интерьером и маленькими лампами на стенах, которые едва освещают помещение.

 

Хлопок двери заставляет Соуши вздрогнуть и оглянуться. Мин Хёк исчез.

 

«Я купил тебе привет с ним. Одобряю твой выбор и желаю удачи. Если ты не вернёшься через час, то я уеду домой, поэтому не волнуйся».

 

Шёпот разносится со всех сторон, и Соуши закрывает глаза, пытаясь отогнать насмехающийся голос. Ногти впиваются в ладони. Злость бурлит и не находит выхода.

 

Когда он открывает глаза, спина покрывается мурашками, а в горле пересыхает. Сан Чхоль напротив, в пяти шагах от него, смотрит пристально и серьёзно, как будто пытается заглянуть вовнутрь, разгадать, понять.

 

Глупости какие.

 

Солнцезащитные очки валяются на низком столе, шуба — на одном из кресел. Как Сан Чхолю не холодно? Соуши вскользь осматривает его и ёжится.

 

Но Сан Чхоль в ответ на его взгляд прикусывает губу, плавно поднимая руку. И манит пальцем.

 

Издевается, ублюдок.

 

Чёрт возьми.

 

Пиздец, думает Соуши, блять, шипит он вслух, не осознавая. Он закрывает глаза и выдыхает через рот.

 

Один.

 

Два.

 

Три.

 

Едва в голове звучит «четыре», как его тянут вперёд. Сан Чхоль держит Соуши за ворот футболки, оттаскивает в сторону и вдруг пихает в грудь.

 

Мягкое кресло прогибается под его весом и скрипит повторно, когда Сан Чхоль наваливается сверху, упираясь коленями под подлокотники и нависая над Соуши. Все мысли о том, что правильно, а что нет, исчезают, когда Соуши осознает, насколько они близко — всё тело Сан Чхоля перед ним, и он может прикоснуться к нему, всего лишь немного подвинув руку. Он хочет. Он не решается. Он облизывает губы, и улыбка Сан Чхоля становится шире.

 

Здесь воздух не тёплый — горячий, лёгкие спирает, и от дыхания Сан Чхоля колет щеки.

 

Столкнуть его с коленей… У Соуши кишка тонка.

 

Жизней не хватит, чтобы заплатить за такое унижение. А Сан Чхоль заставит заплатить. В своей сумасшедшей манере. Соуши будет до смерти жалеть о том, что сделал.

 

Сан Чхоль наклоняется, скользит взглядом по лицу Соуши, останавливаясь на его плотно сжатых губах. Он оставляет короткий поцелуй под ухом, недостаточный, невесомый, и кончиком языка медленно, как будто смакуя, ведёт вниз, к ключицам, заставляя Соуши запрокидывать голову и подставлять шею, чуть выгибаясь вперёд. Руки Сан Чхоль скользят по его торсу, он задирает футболку и надавливает на оголённую кожу холодными пальцами. Соуши резко вдыхает и сжимает кулаки.

 

Ему хочется бежать и прятаться, но он не может двинуться, не смеет встать, не решается остановить его. Соуши не замечает, как хватает Сан Чхоля за талию и притягивает ближе, облизывая губы и возвращая ему услугу — укусом в плечо. Это рефлексы. Что-то инородное, чужое для него, к чему он не привык, чему не позволял вырываться.

 

Шёпот на ухо срывает все барьеры:

 

— Переведи дыхание. Мы только начали.


End file.
